You had No Right
by Peayitforward
Summary: Abby's in the hospital. “You have no right being here.” An angry voice said. Gibbs looked up to see Tony walking towards him. "YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT HER!"


No Right

March 13, 2009

A/N: This story has spoilers for 3rd and 4th season. I know it's an old plot line but I just found it and revamped it. I hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: Don't own them and not making any money off them.

Gibbs quickly walked through the electric doors and into the ER. Jenn had called him in Mexico to tell him that Abby was in the hospital. That was all she said before he had hung up on her and got the first flight to D.C he could. As he passed into the waiting room he saw the team sitting in various chairs. McGee was slumped over lightly sleeping, Ziva was reading a magazine and bouncing her leg, Tony was pacing back and forth, Ducky wasn't present and Gibbs assumed he was talking to the doctors and Jenn was sitting in the corner. With strong strides he made his way over to her.

"Jenn what happen? Why is Abs in the hospital?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Jenn jumped not expecting him to be there. She turned slowly and looked up at him, "Well Jethro apparently Mikewl Mawher escaped from prison and came after Abby. She was walking into her apartment building when he fired off three shots. Two shots hit her and one missed. Her neighbor called the police and then they contacted us. Sadly Mawher was able to do some more damage before local law enforcement got there. He broke her left arm and repeatedly kicked her."

"How is she?" Gibbs asked.

"We don't know. She's been in and out of surgery for the last 14 hours. One bullet nearly pierced her heart it was only a couple of centimeters off and the other one punctured her lung, it also broke 2 of her ribs. As I said her left arm is broken and her lower spine is severely bruised. The head trauma she experienced is pretty bad too. The swelling won't go down and the doctors are worried about permanent damage. "

Gibbs was stunned, all this happen to Abby, his Abby and he wasn't here to help her. By this point the team had realized that Gibbs was back and with them in the hospital. McGee didn't know wither to be angry or glad Gibbs was there, Ziva just looked relived, but it was Tony's look that made Gibbs stop for a second. Tony was looking at Gibbs like it was all his fault, there was anger, betrayal, pain and something Gibbs couldn't quiet put his finger on. Walking over to an empty chain Gibbs attempted to sit down.

"You have no right being here." An angry voice said. Gibbs looked up to see Tony walking towards him. "No right what so ever. You ran away and left her here to deal with the pain. If she see's you again she'll never recover when you run away again. This is all your damn fault Gibbs."

"How is Mawher escaping and shooting Abby my fault DiNozzo?" Gibbs stood up.

"She wouldn't have been in such a state if you hadn't left. You know she never smiles anymore, or laughs. She's not the happy woman you left behind. She barely sleeps and when she does it's because she passed out on her keyboard. This is your fault because if you hadn't left she would have been in better shape to protect herself instead of drained! YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT HER AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT HER!" Tony yelled. Gibbs just looked at him and turned to walk away.

"Yeah that's right run away again. You seem to be damn good at it and this time don't come back!"

Gibbs spun around and stalked up to Tony, "I know I screwed up I don't need you to remind me." As Gibbs turned around he was met face to face with Ducky.

"Jethro, I didn't expect to see you here. I suppose you've heard about poor Abigail. It really is a sad thing."

"Ducky do you have any information?" Jenn asked from behind Gibbs.

"Ah yes my dear I do. Young Abigail is out of surgery and in the ICU wing. They say if she makes it through the next 24 hours she'll make a full recovery. Now we are welcome to move to that waiting room if you would like but none of us will be able to see her till the morning." Ducky was looking around at everyone, "I think it would be best if we all went home and got some sleep and then come back."

"No, I'm stay incase anything changes." Tony stated.

"Yeah me too." McGee and Ziva chimed in.

Jenn smiled at them, "Well then I think you guys have this covered. I still have an agency to run. Goodnight."

Ducky led everyone to the waiting room for ICU before heading out himself. Gibbs sat in the chair closest to the doors, Ziva sat two down from him, McGee made himself comfortable on the plastic covered couch and Tony continued his pacing. Gibbs closed his eyes in a attempt to rest.

"You know she's going to be devastated all over again when you leave? She was just getting better. You know eating regularly, sleeping almost 3 hours again, and she didn't cry as much."

Gibbs looked to his left at Ziva who was quietly talking. "She really missed you Gibbs. We were all worried about her. Tony was the worst; he really tried to make it better. He went and saw her several times a day, made sure she ate a little something every day; he even took her home with him at one point because we were all worried she was going to do something drastic. He's trying really hard Gibbs to make this easier for everyone. You being here has really shaken him up and it's not fare to him."

"I know Ziva, I know." Gibbs closed his eyes again. He heard Ziva get up and move towards Tony and he heard them talk.

"You know Tony he's here because he cares about Abby."

"If he cared about Abby he would have never left. She was a mess Ziva, you saw it. There is no way she can handle him leaving a second time. It'll literally kill her to have him walk away again. "

"I know Tony but there's nothing we can do. He's here and that's that, yes."

"No that's not that." Tony tuned away from Ziva to go ask the nurse on duty something. Gibbs heard her sit back down again.

Six hours later the doctor came out to speak to the group.

"Are you all here for Ms. Sciuto?"

Tony answered yes for all of them.

"Very well, only two people can go in at a time. She is still sleeping."

There was no debate over who was going, Tony stepped forward and was followed by Gibbs. Following the doctor they walked to her room and entered. Tony immediately went to her right side and picked up her hand, "Oh Abby, I am so sorry for not talking you home. You will pull through this though. I know you, you are strong." He stroked her bangs out of her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. Tony spent a few more minutes looking her over and talking to her before he looked up at Gibbs, "I'm going to tell the others. Someone will be here soon." He walked out of the room leaving Gibbs with Abby. He walked over to where Tony had been standing and picked up her hand again.

"Oh god Abs, I am so sorry. I should have been there for you instead of Mexico. I should have never left you behind. If you pull out of this I'll never leave you again. I promised I'd protect you and I failed. I am so sorry." Gibbs continued to hold her hand even as Ziva walked in. Ziva saw Abby lying there with all the tubs running out of her and the monitors beeping and looked lost. Stepping up to the side of the bed she just stared down at her.

"I am sorry Abby this happen to you." She whispered. She turned and walked back out. Gibbs pulled up a chair and sat down finally determined not to leave Abby's side till she was better. Jenn walked in next and saw Gibbs sitting there holding her hand.

"You know Jethro this isn't really your fault."

"Yes it is. Tony was right; I promised to protect her and failed." Gibbs hung his head. Jenn just shook hers and left. Gibbs was alone with Abby and he didn't have a clue as what to do. He felt guilty that he had left and this had happen. He wasn't there to protect her like he had promised.

McGee came into the room next, he said nothing to Gibbs just gave Abby a kiss on the forehead and mumbled something about how sorry he was before fleeing.

Several days passed and everyone had come to visit at some point. Tony, Ziva, McGee and Ducky came everyday. They finally had moved her to a regular room and Gibbs hadn't left her side for more than 20 minutes at any given time. He was scared he would leave and she would either wake up or die. She hadn't woken yet and that was causing the team to worry. Gibbs understood it took time to recover, she was probably floating somewhere in there thinking and working everything out.

Ten days after she had been admitted Abby woke. It was slow at first, her hand twitched in his, then her breathing changed, and then her eye lids began to flutter. Gibbs just held her hand tighter and leaned over a little more.

"Abby, Abs, you in there. Come on time to wake up. Everyone's worried about you." Gibbs said softly. Abby's eyes fluttered a little more before slowly opening.

"Gibbs?" She crooked.

"Yeah Abs it's me. I'm here."

Abby blinked a few more times before gesturing she needed water. After she had slowly downed to cup she looked at him again.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Mexico or something?"

"When Jenn contacted me when everything happen and I caught the first flight here."

"Oh." Abby went silent after that. The doctor and nurses came in the check on her and do a few more tests. Gibbs had called Ducky to tell him she had woken up. Gibbs wasn't surprised when the team showed up a few hours later to see her. Tony was the first to walk in. Gibbs watched as Abby's face lit up.

"Tony! You're here!"

"Of course I'm here Abs. I wanted to make sure my best girl was doing okay." He leaned over her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"Oh they're coming. Ziva is parking the car with McGee."

"Oh no poor McGee he'll end up in a bed next to mine!" Abby joked.

Just as she said that Ziva and McGee walked into the room.

"Abby, good to see you awake." Ziva said as she lightly hugged the girl.

"It's good to be awake." Abby replied.

"Jeez Abby I thought we're gonna lose you there for a moment." McGee said earning himself a head slap from Tony.

"Don't say that to her probie."

"Sorry Boss." McGee said to Tony. Gibbs watched the whole exchange from his chair on Abby's right. No one had even acknowledged that he was there. Soon it began to die down and everyone left. It was just Abby and Gibbs again.

"You know I could hear you when I wasn't awake. This isn't your fault Gibbs. I knew you couldn't always be there to protect me. I should have been more careful that's all. I was really hurt when you left me without explaining it to me. It really hurt that you thought you could just give me a kiss goodbye and then leave. I was a mess and Tony and everyone really tried to help me but I missed you so much it hurt. It hurt everyday walking into that building knowing you weren't going to be there to bring me my Caff-Pow or hug and kiss me when I did a good job. I know you felt the need to leave but what I don't understand is why you didn't come and talk to me first. We use to be able to talk about everything. I thought you cared for me like I cared about you." Abby looked over at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Abs, of course I care about you. I love you but I need to leave and I knew if I talked to you, you would talk me out of leaving. I'm sorry I hurt you like that, I really am."

"Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness." She stated.

"Not when you say it to someone you love."

"You know Gibbs I love you too, have for a very long time actually."

Gibbs just smiled at her and leaned over the bedside. He gently placed his lips on hers. Abby let out a content sigh, everything was going to be okay now that Gibbs was back.

"I promise Abby I'll never leave like that again."

"How about you promise never to leave period? Well at least not without me."

Gibbs laughed, "I promise Abby, I promise." He leaned over and gave her another kiss.


End file.
